Diamonds Never Able To Be Given
by sydneysages
Summary: Amelie dreams that Sam was going to propose before he dies. She visits him before remembering something, which creates anguish when she finds what she almost hoped she wouldn't. *Set after Carpe Corpus & around the time of her visit to Sam in Fade Out*


**Oneshot - Amelie & Sam... As usual :D**

**I'm writing this whilst I'm in France, on my way to Barcelona! I've just been reading Midnight Alley and this idea hit me... Even though it's set after Carpe Corpus XD**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>Amelie's POV:<em>

His perfect sapphire eyes meet my own grey ones with an electric shock, a pulse running through my body that I have only felt in his company in my entire life. Never before have I felt that I have someone who loves me in such a strong manner: I adore this man, and I expect something which can join us together shortly to be asked of me.

"Amelie," he breathes my name, moving closer to me and taking my hand. I take a breath in through my nose and stare up into his face, the height difference evident between his tall figure and my petite one. I imagine running my fingers through his bouncy hair, flaming red in colour, but manage to resist as I continue to devour every detail of his face. I rememorise his face every time I see him; I love the feeling of being able to, inside myself, call him my love and knowing I can recall his face makes the more painful moments of my life seem less so.

"Sam," I whisper his name back and he smiles, his grin making him appear half of his already tender physical age. We are the same age in appearance, give or take a year, but when he grins he appears to be a pre-teen: he is adorably cute.

Then he removes his hand from mine and sinks down past my eye level, his left knee making contact with the floor. I smile widely, naturally, at this display of emotion and love so strong that it is classed as the thing to show the final stage in a relationship, the thing that bonds two people together forever.

"Amelie, I love you more than life itself," he says to me, truth and vitality ringing in every word. "Would you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?" as he says this, he produces a blue velvet ring box and opens it carefully to reveal the ring within.

Platinum gold, with a huge diamond in the middle, it is nestled within velvet and twinkles in the light under which it is. It looks as if it is pefectly designed to fit my finger and will be well suited there.

"Yes," I reply quietly, barely able to hold back the tears of joy at this motion of love.

He slips the ring onto my ring finger and stands up to kiss me softly... Rather, it begins softly before I kiss him back hard. I wrap my fingers into his hair as one of his hands presses into the small of my back to force our bodies to collide almost violently. The other one snakes its way into my loose hair, curling the strands around and around his fingers.

...

Then the scene changes. He is ripped away from me, the happiness replaced with despair in my heart. He seems to fade as he moves backwards, moving ever faster as I race after him.

"Sam!" I yell his name as I stretch out my fingers to reach him but he stays out of reach. His expression turns from loving to pained. He can't stay with me, and he is longing for me: I want him, but he is leaving and _I don't know where he is going_! "Sam, where are you going! Stay! Sam!" I scream his name as he disappears entirely into the wind. Where is he?

I collapse to the floor, my skirts spread out around my spread apart knees, and cry... Why has my lover left me?

OoOo

I sit bolt upright in my bed and feel the wetness covering my face: tears. Sam is dead and I dreamed of him, again. Ever since he died, I have been unable to sleep without worrying and paining over the death of my love. He died for me... He has been on my mind forever, and he always will be.

And now I am dreaming of him proposing to me! I am dreaming of the thing I have wanted for so many a year, ever since I met him in truth, and now it can never come true. Now I will be unable to ever fulfill the one thing I wanted: being tied with Sam forever through marriage. All there is left is his memory, and the constant worry of Oliver either trying to take over or trying to make me realise 'I love him'... Which I most certainly don't.

Almost in a trance, I get up from my bed and dress in a simple white dress, not needing any embellishments for where I am going. I leave my hair loose around my shoulders, as he always prefered, and take the small purse from the side of the room which I keep for emergencies - emergencies such as this.

Slipping a pair of matching pumps on, I sneak out of the house without awakening my still slumbering guards: I never realised just how easy it is to get away from them before! With speed being my priority, I glide through the streets, heading for my final destination: Sam's grave. I haven't visited him in so long and the guilt overwhelms me. Perhaps my visit will allow me _one _night without having to suffer his memory. Perhaps one night I will be allowed a respite from the appalling fact that I basically killed my lover. Perhaps I will be allowed to forget that the man I wanted forever died to save me, damning the consequences of his actions.

"Hello, Sam," I whisper softly, tears in my eyes as my hand touches his gravestone. Six feet below this, my love lies: he will not decompose but he will always be here, for as long as I am. "I missed you. Did you miss me? I know you died, but I'm sure you can still feel, no?" I ramble on, smiling at the idiocy of it.

"I had another dream about you," I inform him sadly as I wipe the tears that are overflowing from my eyes. I loose all the strength I had and have to lean on his gravestone to stop myself falling apart. "Look at me! I couldn't admit that I needed you there when you were alive and now I'm showing you it... _And you can't even see it_!" I shriek the last bit before breaking down into hysterics. I collapse down onto the still fresh dirt below his gravestone and weep until I can begin to get a lid on my tears. "Do you want to know what the dream was? You do? Well, you see, Sam, I dreamt that you proposed to me. It was perfect: so romantic and sweet and the ring, it was truly divine - you always had the best taste, didn't you?" I ask him, smiling at the idiocy of it.

Then something hits me... He told me before he died that he had something to ask me, something to give me, but he never had the chance. Could it be...?

"I'll be back shortly, Sam," I whisper, excitement coursing through me even though I know it will only cause me pain, no matter what I find. Yet I ignore this inner sense of reason and run as fast as I can towards the flat on the outskirts of town that he lived in. It belongs to me but I gave my love the use of it when I left him in the lurch fifty years ago.

I wrench open the unlocked door and begin to look around the ordered flat. Just seeing the reminders of Sam pains me to my core: his leather sofa, his piles of books, the barely used television - they all show my Sam's true identity and how he didn't need any of it. He only wanted me.

I hastily wipe away the tears which always fall when I think of Sam, no mask able to hide them as of yet with his death so raw, before embarking on my search around his home. His will left everything to me, but I haven't yet managed to bring myself to go through it and determine what to do with it. That would make his death _too _final; I would have to recognise then that he had died and would never be coming back.

Within five minutes, I am sitting cross-legged on his sofa, clutching a letter addressed to me which is attached to a blue velvet box identical to the in my dream. Oh, could this be one of the biggest bitter-sweet moments in my life?

Carefully, with shaking fingers, I open the letter and reveal a piece of paper covered in Sam's perfect handwriting.

_My dearest Amelie,_

_I know that we are living in times of serious danger and that you have not wanted to be with me for fifty years, but I have the strangest feeling that my time left could be limited... _

_I am too cowardly to say this aloud to you, for fear that you would turn me down, but I must ask:_

_Amelie, you are my life and you have been for half a century. Everything I have done, do, and will do, is for you - not Michael, Claire or even myself, but you. I couldn't care less about Morganville but if it makes you happy, then I will fight to the death to keep it in your control._

_Will you marry me?_

_Love always,_

_Sam xxxxxxx_

I cannot help but freeze up at this point, shocked and pained beyond tears. I cannot cry or scream or tear the place apart: all I can do is sit and think. He knew there was a likely chance he would die... I knew that also... But this has shown my fears - he died for me. He didn't die because he felt it would be in the interests of his family or Morganville, but rather for me. He did everything for me.

I couldn't even open his letter.

With trembling fingers, I open the box to reveal the ring I dreamed about. This is the ring that I imagined in my dreams: platinum gold, a huge diamond in the centre that twinkles in the light. It is the exact same as the dream... Besides, this time, I can't see his face. I cannot imagine his face in my mind anymore - it's gone.

"NO!" I scream, hurling one of the cushions on the sofa across the room as I begin to sob and sob and sob. Pain wracks my chest as I realise that _I could have had everything I wanted_... He wanted the same things as me. I could have saved him: if I knew that he wanted to propose when he said he had something for me, then I wouldn't have planned something so risky. I would have been more cautious, took more time planning, and I would never have risked either of our lives. _Why didn't I listen to him?_

I need to see him. So I grasp the letter and the ring box in one hand, the little purse I still carry in the other as I rush out of the flat. I retrace my steps through the town, returning to his grave which looks the exact same as it did when I left merely half an hour ago.

"Why didn't I listen to you, Sam?" I ask him desperately, sinking to my knees once again. I set the letter on top of the gravestone, thankful for the lack of wind what with there being only a light breeze, and do the same with the purse, but keep the ringbox in my hand. "Why didn't I consider that what you had to say could, in fact, save your life _and make me happy_?"

I can almost hear his answer in the breeze as it passes... _You're too stubborn to accept that others know better than you... _But I know that isn't him, no matter how much I want it to be. He is dead AND I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!

"I accept your proposal, Sam," I say, placing a weak smile on your face. "Since you seem incapable of placing the ring upon my finger yourself, I shall do it for you," I laugh half hysterically, slipping the ring on. As suspected, it fits perfectly and looks entirely natural on my hand.

I tuck the letter and box into the top of my dress, what with the lack of pockets, and take a deep breath. "Since I cannot kiss you for such a proposal, I see only one way which I can thank you properly," I whisper, sliding the silver coins out of the purse. They cause a slight sting on my fingers as soon as the silver comes into contact with them but it is forgettable as I rip into my wrists with my extended fangs.

Wincing slightly, I slip the silver coins into the wounds to prevent them from closing up as I offer such a gift to Sam.

"I offer you my blood, Sam," I call out confidently, proud to realise the tremoring has stopped. I am back to my former self, now I have this part of Sam with me... Maybe this will bring him back? I doubt it... But perhaps I could be with him, instead? "I bind myself to you, forever, by uttering this oath as I pass my blood to you. Please, God, let my Sam be with me," I repeat the last part over and over again.

Nothing happens.

Growing weaker and weaker, I hope that something will come and save us both. His words tucked away in my dress, as close to my immobile heart as possible, give me strength.

_Everything I have done, do, and will do, is for you_: wise words of wisdom, Sam, as they are the same as I for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... So, I am the first to admit that I was crying when I wrote that! Seriously, it made me cry when I considered what to write and then when I actually wrote it: it's a good thing my friend is still asleep next to me, or she'd be wondering why I'm crying!<strong>

**So, review please! I really hope you liked it! XD**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
